Up and At 'Em
by Flutiez
Summary: Just a little drabble about Rigby and Eileen waking up early in the morning, and how Rigby wants to spend it rather than get ready for work. R&R please!


**A/N: The characters described here are human.**

* * *

**_Up and At 'Em_**

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

_Bleep._

The sounds of the alarm clock wake me up from my sleep this morning. Funny how it seems to scream at you, no matter what volume you set it on, and the way the off button that is _just_ out of your reach is all the more frustrating. Enough to drive a night owl like me up the wall. I know I've gotta pull my tired, aching head up to look around with my crusty eyes to find the damned thing to make it shut the hell up.

The dull gray light dabbed with orange clears my dry senses with its stern glare as I lift my face from the pillow. I scrunch my nose, using nothing more but a moment to admire the rising sun just barely getting ready to peak in the east.

_I got up before you, Sun, _I thought.

It's like this every morning. I can't escape the alarm clock like I can't escape the voices in my head nagging me to go back to sleep at the same time. And when you're as tired at me at this kind of moment, it's really hard for you to choose which one to follow.

So, the choices are to either sleep in for another half-hour _or_ get my ears yelled into to deaf (again) by Benson when I finally show up at work today . . .

Hmmm . . .

Eh, sleeping in can wait 'til Saturday, right?

The effort of pulling up my elbows to prop me up on the loudly creaking bed is painful. I blindly reach out my hand for the off button on the alarm, nearly falling on top of the still sleeping bundle next to me. She's already groaning, signaling to me that the sound of the technical clock is finding its way into her dreams, and welcoming her poor ear drums with the screeching of the alarm as the first thing she'll hear of the day.

I smile at the shifting mass on the other side of the bed. At least I've got one amazingly gorgeous thing to look forward to every sunrise.

The tip of my index finger makes contact with the plastic button, and I relax when the beeping stops, burying my face back into my pillow until I have to lift it up once again for air. And as soon as I do, I just re-dig my nose into the crevice of her neck. A giggle is my replay, and compared to the blare of that stupid clock, it's like listening to angels singing. Most of the time her laughter just reminds me of strumming violins.

I kiss her shoulder for good measure, and she sneaks up on me by whipping her head around and pecking my lips. Every time she does that it just makes me blush, and it makes her laugh just a little more. I don't mind. Only she can make me feel as if it's my first kiss, always.

"Good morning," she greets/yawns, her breath warm on my jaw. We're that close together.

"Same to you," I reply. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist, resting my chin on her shoulder while she sets her head back onto her pillow and traces my elbow down to my wrist with her finger. We stay like this for minute after minute, not talking or looking at each other, just feeling. I'm staring out the window, and I know she's doing the same.

"We should be getting up," she states sternly, but still sounds so disappointed. I hug her tighter, because I don't want to go out there in the cold of this November morning and not feel her against me for a lesser amount of time than I have to. I know she wants the same, as she gives me that 'oh, _fine_' face and curls into me this time. She puts a hand on my bare chest and sighs, realizing she can stay here a little while longer.

And like I said, it's like this _every_ morning. I smile.

* * *

**Because really, how can you like the blare of an alram clock in the morning? I am CERTAIN that Rigby doesn't, so I wrote this when I had the convience of thinking about him and alarm clocks at the same time. **

**Man, I just really like this couple, even if it's not exactly canon yet, but I know it will be (_right_, JG?). I'm thinking about doing a chapter fic for these two, actually.**

**Designs of Rigby (the artist has not yet drawn Skips, Pops, Eileen, or Margaret in human form yet. But when she does, then those rights will go to her as well, of course) go to RoughReaill on deviantart.**

**So anyways, reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated! See you all later!**

**Taka out~;3**


End file.
